<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tears And Blocked Memories by Crazy_not_insane (Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628344">Tears And Blocked Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Crazy_not_insane'>Crazy_not_insane (Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Commander fox needs a hug, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired By Tumblr, Temporary Amnesia, reconditioned Fox au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:56:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Crazy_not_insane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based on a Tumblr AU sent by a anon to @Johnnyclash87.....)</p><p>Commander Fox was dead. Killed on a mission, leaving his brothers alone and grieving.</p><p>So who is the clone who looks <i>exactly</i> like him? And why was he reconditioned?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aurra Sing &amp; Boba Fett, CC-1010 | Fox &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CC-1010 | Fox &amp; Anakin Skywalker, CC-1010 | Fox &amp; CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CC-3636 | Wolffe &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CC-1010 | Fox &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CC-1010 | Fox, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-3636 | Wolffe &amp; CC-1010 | Fox, CC-5052 | Bly &amp; CC-1010 | Fox, CC-5052 | Bly &amp; CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CC-1010 | Fox &amp; CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CC-6454 | Ponds &amp; CC-1010 | Fox, CC-6454 | Ponds/Mace Windu, CT-5597 | Jesse &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Dogma (Star Wars) &amp; CT-5597 | Jesse, Dogma (Star Wars) &amp;; CT-5597 | Jesse &amp;; Ahsoka Tano, Jango Fett &amp; CC-1010 | Fox, Original Clone Trooper Character(s) &amp; CC-1010 | Fox, Original Clone Trooper Character(s) &amp; Original Clone Trooper Character(s), Padmé Amidala/CT-7567 | Rex, Padmé Amidala/CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Sly Moore &amp; Sheev Palpatine, Tech (Star Wars) &amp; Original Clone Trooper Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Undead Brother’s and Other Matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a couple of asks in johnnyclash87 (which will be on the end note), I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(<em> It was a simple night out with the brothers on the 79’s (Alpha-17 had managed to make it as he had received a mission from the Jedi council in Coruscant), sadly, Fox wasn’t able to come as he had been in a mission. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Suddenly, the door to the 79s opened and Thorn and a small group of guard came in, the bar falling quiet as they did. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tom, the owner, walked to them and asked: “Is there anything you need boys?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nodding, Thorn (with a weird voice) asked: “Yes, is Marshall Commander Cody, Captain Rex, Marshall Commander Wolffe, Marshall Commander Ponds, ARC Commander Bly or ARC Trooper Alpha-17 here?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Looking at each other, the group rose. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “P-Please follow me.” Thorn said, before turning around and walked off. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They ended up in a ship before being taken to the Barracks. The whole time, every guard was quiet and refused to answer any question they asked. If they were about to be decommissioned, they put the youngest in the middle so it would be easier to protect. However, it wasn’t necessary as they were soon to find out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They were lead to the living room of the commander’s room and told to sit down. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thorn removed his helmet, they were able to see that he had been crying but was trying to act brave. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I-I’m sorry to tell you this, but Marshall Commander CC-1010 “Fox” was k-killed in a mission in the lower levels.” Thorn said, looking at them in the eye before lowering his head. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “T-This is a Joke.” Said Cody, a few tears escaping but he ignored them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Standing up, Cody said: “F-Fox, come out, this isn’t funny.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Before anything happened, Rex heard the door opened behind him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Turning around, Rex saw that Fox was standing by the door while someone was calling his name. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Except this Fox was using the old remains of his old armour. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> “Why didn’t you help me…?”Fox asked him, extending his arm as if to reach for him and he was so near, almo- </em>)</p><p> </p><p>“Rex!” Someone shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Opening his eyes, Rex sat up, screaming Fox’s name before putting a hand on his chest, feeling someone rubbing his back.</p><p> </p><p>“-shhh, calm down Rex, shhhhhhh.” Said the person who was rubbing his back.</p><p> </p><p>“C-Cody?” He asked, catching the sight of the scar.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes kih’vod, it’s just me.”Cody said, pulling him into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Cody’s black’s soak, Rex touched his face, feeling it wet, he realised that he was crying.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for a while, with Cody started rocking them.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, Cody pushed him back but still grabbing his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Fox?” Cody said, it wasn’t a question but a statement.</p><p> </p><p>Rex shyly nodded, not looking at Cody in the eye, before suddenly he found himself in Cody’s arms again.</p><p> </p><p>They, once again, stayed like that for a few minutes (and if Rex felt a few water drops that he felt while Cody was hugging him, he didn’t say anything) before someone knocked on the door.</p><p> </p><p>Cody signalled him to stay before getting up and rubbing his eyes with both his hands and arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir,” Said someone on the other side of the door, twisting around, Rex discovered that it was to Boil (surprising, as he had barely to left Waxer’s side since they returned to Umbara) “The 412th is ready to join the ships.”</p><p> </p><p>Right, the 412th. The old company that suffered under Krell. The company was going to join the 501st.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Cody dismissed Boil and him and Rex started to dress for the day.</p><p> </p><p>(Why did all the bad stuff always happen together?)</p><p> </p><p>********************************************************</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, the 412th will be pulling shortly.” Informed Hardcase, who had miraculously survived the explosion.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Anakin straighten and made sure that his hands and lightsabers were visible.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a week since that idiot sithspawn had taken over the 501st and tried to force them into fighting against the 212th, both mislead that the other were droids who had stolen their armour.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Cody had the idea to give Waxer one of the old signals that he had learned from the commando class and it’s answer (which he had taught Rex), so, if it was them, they would answer with the correct code, which they did. After that they fought with Krell and had to feed the rest of Krell’s body to the plants to make it seem like they had said in their reports and not from a blaster bolt like it really was.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, the 412th entered the ship, in front of them their captain (who, like his troopers, had no markings in his armour, which would be fixed as soon as they fully settled in).</p><p> </p><p>“At ease troopers.” Said Obi-wan, with the same posture as Anakin (hands and lightsaber visible).</p><p> </p><p>However, those words did nothing but make the troopers tenser before they (forcefully, if the Force was anything to go by) relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding to himself, Anakin stepped forward.</p><p> </p><p>“I am Jedi Knight and General Anakin Skywalker of the 501st Battalion of the Grand Army of the Republic, and your company will cease to, at least officially, exist.” Explained Anakin, however, seeing the troopers start to stiff he quickly added “You guys, however, will be distributed around the 501st, most you will actually end up in the Torrent as it was the company with most losses. If you want to specifically stay with someone in a company, please tell Captain Rex over here-” as he said this part, he gestured Rex, who stepped forward “-and we will try our best to make sure you stay together, any questions?”</p><p> </p><p>As expected, no one said anything (probably because Krell wouldn’t let them).</p><p> </p><p>“Dismissed.” Said Obi-Wan.</p><p> </p><p>The troopers stayed still for a few seconds before slowly moving towards the barracks.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan sighed and Ahsoka looked unsure while Anakin looked grim.</p><p> </p><p>This was going to be hard.</p><p> </p><p>*****************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>The 412th were in the small barracks that were, technically speaking, <em> theirs </em> when someone knocked on the door.</p><p> </p><p>Tensing, 78’s (the captain, as almost no one under Krell, dared to have a name) rose and walked towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>Outside, it was one of the 501st vode, this one with a cog on the top of their head.</p><p> </p><p>“The General wishes to speak with the Captain.” They said, trying to look over 78’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you trooper.” The Captain said, silently gesturing for them to step aside.</p><p> </p><p>Blushing, as only now realising that they were speaking with the Captain (would he still be Captain? He hoped so, that way he could protect his vode better…) the trooper stepped aside and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>As the door to the 412th (provisory) barracks closed behind him, 78’s prayed that this would be an easy and short meeting.</p><p> </p><p>Well, if it wasn’t, he hoped that 35’s and 4’s would take the mantle as leaders of the rest of the 412th.</p><p> </p><p>******************************************************</p><p> </p><p>The 412th was <em> nothing </em> like Ahsoka expected. Sure, she knew that Krell had been a monster in person but it still shocked her on how bad it was.</p><p> </p><p>None and she means <em> none </em>, of the 412th, had paint, and they couldn’t be at ease until any nat-born had left their sights (as she soon found out by watching a small group that had gone to the Mess Hall and from what her men said).</p><p> </p><p>But right now, they (as in, Skyguy, Master Obi-Wan, Cody, Rex and her) were waiting for the Captain of the Company to arrive.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain, good to see that you were able to make it.” Said Anakin, obviously in an attempt of making the Captain relax, which didn’t work if him tensing was anything to go by “Right, um, we are to talk about the status of the rank of the troopers who work under you and how it will work.” He said, realising that it didn’t work.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan took over after the Captain silently nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“All troopers will go down a rank, except those who are private and you.” At this words, the Captain seemed to subtly (as in, if they didn’t have the force they wouldn’t have noticed subtle) perk up “You will stop being Captain and will become an ARC Trooper to the 501st, as we are short one since…” Obi-Wan didn’t continue, merely grimaced, remembering the Citadel.</p><p> </p><p>The Captain, once again, silently nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, well Captain- Ah apologies, I don’t seem to recall your name.” Said Obi-Wan, with a fake apologetic smile on his face knowing that the Captain had never said his(?) name.</p><p> </p><p>“CT-56-4378.” The Captain immediately answer, straightening.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan’s smile flattened.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah...there’s nothing you prefer to go by?” Obi-Wan asked.</p><p> </p><p>The Captain was silent for a few seconds before quietly saying: “78’s, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan smile become strained for a few seconds before he gained a fake smile.</p><p> </p><p>After that, they talked about many people each Company could take and how he would join the Torrent along with a big part of his men.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it a bit stuffed here?” Asked Ahsoka, lying, as she had noticed that the Captain was the only one to use his helmet. “Captain 78’s, why don’t you take off your helmet?”</p><p> </p><p>Realization came to the other’s (who were looking at her weirdly) and they looked at the 412th Captain waiting.</p><p> </p><p>78’s stood awkwardly before slowly removing his helmet.</p><p> </p><p>The moment it was fully off, Cody and Rex froze and paled.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Ahsoka didn’t understand why but she remembered the photo that Rex had shown her when the 501st were telling stories of their childhood.</p><p> </p><p>The Captain looked like one of their brothers.</p><p> </p><p>The one who had died.</p><p> </p><p>The Captain looked like Commander Fox.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Questions And More Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rex and Cody cuddle in their sleep.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>S u p, I should be working on "'Til I'm no longer Forgotten, a mere face in the land of Memories" buuuuuuuuut I have the said story next chapter in work because it wasn't going like I wanted to, so have a new chapter of this story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>From the hair (the black in the roots slowly turning into ginger) and even the small scar on the chin, the Captain looked like Commander Fox. Although there were (of course) differences like more scars (like the burn one on his cheek that went past the neck into under the black), the fact that he looked tired and the fact that his face showed that he didn’t eat enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-Fox?” Asked Rex. stepping forward a hopeful look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Captain 78 (Commander Fox?) blinked in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, excuse me sir, but who is this ‘Fox’?” 78/Fox (?) asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody couldn’t contain himself anymore as it seemed and threw himself at 78/Fox, which cause the captain to let go of his helmet, making it roll away the moment it touched the floor, to be able to catch him, although, they almost tumbled to the floor with how hard Cody threw himself (they only did that a few seconds later, when Rex joined).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Ahsoka and Anakin looked at him, wondering what to do, Obi-Wan stepped forwards with his hands raised the moment he noticed that the 412th Captain was getting increasingly nervous and was starting to near the initial stages of a panic attack (which, Obi-Wan admits bitterly to himself, was justified as there were three Jedi and the captain had every reason to distrust and fear them).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cody, Rex, can, ah, let go of the Captain,” Obi-Wan asked, which was met with nothing but Cody and Rex tightening their hold on 78/Fox.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Sirs, p-please let m-me go.” Stammered 78/Fox, trying to (unsuccessfully) push the two other clones off him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening!?” Whispered-yelled Anakin, watching, shocked, the hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan was about to say that 78 looked a lot like the late Marshall Commander Fox when Ahsoka whispered: “78’s looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> like their older brother and I don’t mean all-clone-look-alike but I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> the only difference is that he looks more tired and has more scars, even the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hair</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why are they being so clingy?” Asked, frowning, Anakin as Obi-Wan lowered his hands and stepped back but still kept an eye on the clone trio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because Commander Fox was supposed to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span> a month ago.” Explained, quietly, Obi-Wan, sending calm energies for the trio in hopes of them calming down. Soon, after they caught what he was doing, Ahsoka and Anakin followed him on the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know! We could check their reports to prove that they aren’t the same person.” Said Anakin, after a few seconds, using the force to call two datapad’s towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>78/Fox flinched, a look of terror crossing his face, which caused Rex and Cody to tighten their hold and to send an (admittedly terrifying) glare towards Anakin, who played and stepped back a few feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat, Anakin turned on one of the datapads (giving the other to Ahsoka) and clicked on the “Clone Report” and was about to type in the number when he looked up, sheepish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the Captain’s number again?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“CT-56-4378.” Repeated Obi-Wan, remembering what Captain ‘78 had said earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the commander’s?” Asked Ahsoka, looking at him, ready to type the number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“CC-1010 if I’m not mistaken.”Answered, quietly, Obi-Wan, watching as the 412th captain finally escaped of the hug and was speaking in hushed tones to Rex and Cody near the door, looking at the trio of the Jedi from time to time, clearly afraid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed up quiet while they looked up the clones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin let out a sound in surprise as the reports came up. Ahsoka wasn’t kidding, the commander and the captain looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> like each other, the only difference in the reports was that Commander Fox had an </span>
  <b>[DEAD]</b>
  <span> as his status (with a note of him acting suspiciously before dying) while the Captain’s had an </span>
  <b>[ALIVE]</b>
  <span> in his status (that and a note about being reconditioned, which was bad, because no one deserved to suffer that).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look!” Said Ahsoka, pointing to a small part on the 78’s report. There it read: “</span>
  <b>
    <em>Number:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> CT-56-4378, previously CC-1010</span>
  </em>
  <span>”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-m not this ‘Fox’!” Shouted 78/Fox, drawing their attention towards the clones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grimacing, Obi-Wan said, clearly apologetic: “I’m afraid you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instantly, the argument stopped and 78/Fox paled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m so sorry sirs, i-it was my f-fault, I swear it won’t happen again sirs-” Started stammering the Clone Commander-turned-Captain, shrinking into himself trying to appear smaller, clearly terrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry!”Ahsoka jumped in, obviously trying to calm the Captain/Commander down but it obviously didn’t work as 78/Fox continued as if hadn’t heard her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-my fault, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t punish Marshall Commander CC-2224 and Captain CT-7567, they did nothing wrong and-” Continued only pausing when Anakin grabbed his face, still terrified and shaking a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Sleep,</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Anakin commanded, using a force suggestion. In seconds, he had his arms full of the Captain/Commander.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Asked Anakin at the incredulous stares he was receiving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>78’s woke up to a bed in an unknown room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was weird because he was pretty sure that:</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>He was standing last time;</span></li>
<li><span>He didn’t have this type of room as his was usually smaller;</span></li>
<li><span>He was in his blacks;</span></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was about to sit up when he felt arms around him tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at his sides, he found the 212th Commander and Torrents Captain, who was sleeping, hugging him (were they making sure he couldn’t escape whatever punishment he was probably going to receive?).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-and maybe a check-up by Jedi Healers.” Said a Vod, entering the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Followed by the General’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oisk</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sirs!” Shouted 78’s, trying to sit up (which was impossible as his vode tightened their hold on him).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At ease trooper.” Ordered High General Kenobi, waving his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>78’s forcibly relaxed, trying to hold back a flinch as the General waved his hand, not looking at them in the eyes (Gene-Traitor Krell </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> every time a clone looked at him in his eyes).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir,” Started the unnamed vod, a medic if the symbol on his shoulder plate was anything to go by “I’m Kix,-” 78’s eyes went wide. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was he thinking!?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Saying his name right in front of </span>
  <em>
    <span>both General’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>, 78 can’t even take the blame as he was sleeping before (and he doesn’t want to know what punishment he will get for doing g outside of the sleeping hours)- “-and I am the Chief Medical Officer and,” Kix looked sad and grim “do you know that you were reconditioned?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>78 nodded, not understanding the look of shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you want to know what happened before?” Asked, frowning (probably, he sounded like he was frowning), General Skywalker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>78 only shrugged, not knowing what the safest answer would be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> to remember is batch (as he was informed that he was the only one deemed ‘acceptable’ to be not decommissioned and to get sent into reconditioning) so he could add them into his remembrances. It hurt, but Gene-Traitor Krell forbid that any reconditioned clone in his company to get help fixing what the kaminiie did and said that they had gotten it because they deserved it before giving them the harder missions as a punishment).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nevertheless,” Re-started High General Kenobi, after clearing his throat “No one deserves to have their memories forcefully taken away without the person's consent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>78’s shifted nervously (which made his sleeping vod, who he should wake up </span>
  <em>
    <span>soon</span>
  </em>
  <span> so they didn't get into much trouble, tighten their hold), this wasn't supposed to happen, General’s weren’t supposed to care about the troopers, Ge-Traitor Krell never cared so why did they? Especially on a clone who was deemed problematic enough that he had to get reconditioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if they were feeling his problems, his sleeping vod cuddle closer while he said: “Understood sir.”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is your choice, if you don’t want to get your memories back, we will not force you to.” Said General Skywalker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s better if we leave him to decide sirs.” Said Kix, who was silent the whole conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, the General’s and the CMO were preparing to leave, 78’s said, desperately: “Wait!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning around, the CMO and the General’s looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Sirs, what did you mean that I was this ‘Fox’ clone?” 78 asked, realising that he might have made a mistake by ordering </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jetti</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do something (he didn’t want to think what punishment he would suffer, he hoped that their punishments weren’t as harsh as Ge-Traitor Krell’s were) but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know what caused people to think that he was the vod known as ‘Fox’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t one of the General’s that answered but it was Kix who did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Following Commander Fox’s report, he is dead, but following yours, you were him before being reconditioned.” Explained Kix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that could be very well an error on the report.” Pointed 78 out, subtly looking at the Jedi to see if they would do something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It could be, however, your original bar code-” For some reason, the General’s twitched when Kix said that “-was visible under violet light, so we analysed it and we confirmed that you really were Commander Fox before you got reconditioned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room fell silent as Kix said this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The General’s were about to say something when General Skywalker’s comm turned on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sir? Fives is trying to murder Hardcase because he dyed Fives’ hair pink.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Said a vod from the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The General’s looked at each other alarmed before running out of the room, leaving Kix and 78 (Fox?) alone with their sleeping brothers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think about it vod,” Kix said, before running out of the room, presumably to follow the General’s to deal with the troublemaking vode (and to probably try to lessen their punishment, but he didn’t have high hopes, as Kix was probably going to receive one as well for having a name).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was silent in the room after that, leaving 78 (Fox?) to his thoughts and the fact that he wasn’t the last of his batch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****************************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, the Commander’s new report doesn’t mention the reason why he was reconditioned.” Said Jesse, who was helping Ahsoka in their task of finding out why Commander Fox was reconditioned while telling the people that he had died.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but his old one mentioned suspicious behaviour.” Said Ahsoka, reading the old report.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he was talking with the Separatists?” Suggested Dogma, who was to be put under the watchful eye of an older vod to watch him as a condition for not telling what really happened to Krell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he was he would have been executed, not reconditioned.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It says here that he put a few new rules for the Guard before he ‘died’,” Ahsoka said, reading the notes on the old commander’s report. “Weird, one of them was that no one but him could be alone with the Chancellor.” As she said this, a suspicious look formed on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that couldn’t have made him get reconditioned.” Argued Jesse, reading over the Commander’s shoulder the rules that the Clone Commander had implanted. None of them could justify him getting reconditioned, a few were weird (like the one forbidding any comm contact civilians to all ranks under the ‘Commander’, but it could be easily explained as to stop vode from interacting with anti-war protestors who could turn them against the Senate and the Jedi), but all could be explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think...” Started Commander Ahsoka, closing her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <b>Force</b>
  <span> was guiding her to a conclusion, if she could </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka opened her eyes after a few seconds of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think Commander Fox discovered something he shouldn’t have.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the end of this chapter! I hope you like it! (I certainly didn't...)</p><p>Anyway, don't forget to comment and if you want to ask me stuff about this or any of my other (SWTCW) stories but not on the comments, you can find me on https://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/, til next time my dear readers!</p><p>(Also: C O M M E N T, please)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Settling and Investigations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I love '35's, that is.</p><p>(Also, 78 has a nightmare, but whatever.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>UwU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a few days since '78(Fox? Should he call himself Fox? Commander Cody and Captain Rex seem to get sad when he doesn't react to the name...) discovered about his previous life, and it has been...etic, to say at least. For one part, the Clone Commander and the Captain seem to be always following him around (he once heard one of the troopers say that they were following him around ‘like lost massiffs‘) and for another, the 501st keep trying to make the 412th paint their armour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Captain!” Called a vod behind him, causing for '78 and Captain Rex (who had been taking him to his ‘new’ room [he still doesn’t understand why they want him to get the Clone Commander’s room, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span>, technically an ARC Trooper not a Commander...] to turn around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry, Captain Rex.” Said the brother (why did he have a 5’s tattooed on his head?) “Anyway, I just came here to tell you, sir, that General Skywalker wishes to speak to you about, uh” the vod said, (not) subtly shooting a look at '78 “uhhhhhhh, U-Umbara?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right…well, Fives, tell the General that I will be there shortly.” Said, nodding, Captain Rex, before turning to look at '78 “Come on Fox, the room is near.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, I-I think you should go see the General.” Insisted Fives, who kept shooting '78’s looks (which was starting to become a bit uncomfortable).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t it wait?” Asked, annoyed, Captain Rex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry sir, but the General insisted.” Informed Fives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Captain Rex sighed, before shooting a sorry look at '78’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Fox, I guess I have to go.” Captain Rex said “Fives,” Captain Rex said, turning to look at the other ARC Trooper “please take Commander Fox to the Clone Commander room in the ship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fives nodded, seeing this, Captain Rex walked off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat, the other ARC Trooper looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go, sir,” Fives said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'78 silently nodded and followed the other trooper into his new trooper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*******************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knocking at the door of Anakin’s office, Rex waited to be let in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kriffing hell, he still didn’t believe that Fox (his ori’vod) was </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span> and now he was being called away from spending time with him, when he needs him and Cody and the other’s the most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(If Krell was still alive, he would have no problem taking the dar’jetti head.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw the scars emotional scars that Fox had, he frakking </span>
  <em>
    <span>flinches</span>
  </em>
  <span> when the General’s use the </span>
  <b>Force </b>
  <span>and rarely relaxes around non-412th members.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Krell wasn’t dead, he would have killed him, with his vode covering him.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in!” Called Anakin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex took a deep breath and entered the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside, Ahsoka, Anakin, General Kenobi, Cody, Dogma and Jesse were around a turned-off holo-table looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sirs, vode.” Rex greeted, stopping by the holo-table after closing the door behind him “What did you find about what happened to Fox?” he asked, turning to the young Jedi commander and his two kih’vode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were waiting for you to say.” Explained Ahsoka, before turning on the table, where two reports appeared “There’s not a lot that we could work with, but we found out that a few weeks before his ‘death’ that he had been acting weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Implementing new rules, like not contacting non-members of the GAR or the fact that no one is allowed to be alone with the Chancellor or the Vice-Chancellor or the Chief of Staff to the Guard except him, and acting nervous and paranoid.” Continued Jesse, leaning against the holo-table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He also, after a few digging sir, the request of sending Commander Fox to reconditioning.” Said Dogma, switching the report to show a reconditioned request “As you can see sirs, this request was made a few days after Commander Fox’s supposed death, signed by the Chief of Staff Sly Moore.” as he said that, the signature of the request was highlighted and zoomed in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I also felt through the </span>
  <b>Force </b>
  <span>that Commander Fox might have discovered something people thought he shouldn’t have.” Said, ending their report, Ahsoka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>General Kenobi nodded, stroking his beard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are correct on thinking that, at least the </span>
  <b>Force</b>
  <span> says so.” Kenobi stated, joined by a nod from Anakin in agreement “You found nothing else?” He asked, which they nodded “Mhmmmmmm…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What could have he found that caused enough reason for him to be basically brainwashed into not remembering?” Wondered, out loud Anakin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they could say anything, Cody’s comm turned on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sir, we heard screaming from Commander’s Fox room.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>painpainpainPainPainPainPainPAinPAinPAinPAinPAInPAInPAInPAInPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAIN-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yellow eyes-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hand shooting off lighting-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>PAINPAINPAIN</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>PAINPAINPAIN</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'78’s sat up, screaming, waking up ‘35 and 4’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-shhhhhh, Udesii vod, udesii,shhhhh,” Said someone to his hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'78 came back slowly, Realising that he was leaning into someone has someone else rubbed his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha…?” Asked, softly, Fox, before he was shushed (who he only realized who it was) ‘35’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me down brother.” She said, rubbing his back while 4’s (who '78 realized he was leaning against) started rocking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'78’s nodded, trying to do what his sister asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same nightmare?” Asked 4’s, slowly brushing '78’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'78’s silently nodded, leaning more into his brother’s hold as someone started knocking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before '78’s could say that the person could come in, the door opened and a few people came running in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'78 blinked in shock as his siblings tensed beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The people were Commander Cody, Captain Rex, Lieutenant Jesse, and the Clone Trooper Dogma walked in while the three Jedi stayed by the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fox! Are you ok? What happened?” Asked Commander Cody, clearly worried while the others looked around the room as if to look for attackers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine sir,” Why do Captain Rex and Commander Rex twitch every time he called them sir? It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> their title now, even if before it wasn’t “it’s was just a nightmare.” '78 continued, shifting so that he was no longer leaning into 4’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Said, embarrassed, Captain Rex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Subtly, the other clones that had come in with Commander Cody and Captain Rex started to slowly leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was the nightmare about?” Asked Commander Cody, seating on the bed, near '78 and 4’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'78 shrugged and said: “The usual, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Captain Rex was hugging '78’s, accidentally pushing ‘35 (who yelped) and 4’s away and almost making them fall off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'78 froze before awkwardly hugging Captain Rex before being surprise attacked (hugged) by Commander Cody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Said General Kenobi, clearing his throat “I believe that we need to talk to you Captain '78.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will be out in a minute, sir.” Said Commander Cody, looking up as he had put his head on '78’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, the only people on the room were ‘78, ‘35, 4’s, Commander Cody and Captain Rex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Captain Rex fake coughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, do you mind…?” He said, looking at the ‘35 and 4’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were about to move when 78 grabbed their hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They can stay, sirs.” 78 said, not looking at them in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Commander Cody and Captain Rex look at each other, unsure, before nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed hugging, with ‘35 and 4’s on his back, tense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was the nightmare about? Specifically.” Asked Captain Rex, hiding his face in 78’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>78 bit his lip, he didn’t know if he should say it, even if the person who asked was his superior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at ‘35 and 4’s he found no help as both looked unsure, and were only able to hold his hand for a few seconds before the hold returned to normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, 78 insisted quietly: “I-it’s just a dream sirs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fox…”Said, worryingly Commander Cody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘35 tensed further while 4’s twitched at the fact that Commander Cody called him a name of a person that he was not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘78 stayed quiet for the rest of the time that they were in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********************************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘35 thought that her Captain’s life had taken a weird (if not bad) turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he had arrived, he was confused and lost just as every other reconditioned vod that the 412th had taken in, with the exception that for some reason that demagolka Krell seemed to be always paying attention to him and seemed to be always angry at him for everything he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, at the time at least, 78 rose up the ranks and survived every battle (even if Krell tried to make sure he didn’t), somehow escaping accidents (if they weren’t made by Krell) thanks to a ‘gut feeling’ or his weird reflexes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now with the discovery that he was a Commander (a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marshall</span>
  </em>
  <span> Commander no less) and that one of his batchmates and one adopted batchmates where there, it was….different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>78 stayed the same nervous person as he had been in the 412th, but now the Captain and Commander start panicking if they don’t know where he is or he doesn’t talk to them for a long time. And she understands that they thought that he was dead but she thinks that ignoring the fact that 78 no longer was this ‘Commander Fox’ (he didn’t even have his old memories) was demeaning to his person, as it looks like they only care about 78’s past life and not his new one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So yeah, she thought that his life had a weird (if not bad) turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right now, they were in General Skywalker’s office, talking about what they found out and that they were wondering if 78’s remembered anything (which he lied and said no, which if the looks that the Jedi sent him was anything to go by, they didn’t believe it).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4’s and her were in the background, acting as they weren’t there (which, they shouldn’t be but 78 felt that he needed the support, and if 412th was anything but a close family then what were they? So they went with him), although they don’t mind that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as the others were talking, 4’s and 35’s shared a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was time to contact 4’s batchmate, Tech.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Hopefully, he and the rest of his of the Clone Force have forgiven them from the fact that they haven’t talked since three of the original members died.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hopefully.)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't forget to comment!</p><p>Or go scream at me on my tumblr: http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/</p><p>And for those who don't know:<br/>Udesii - Calm down; Take it easy<br/>Dar'Jetti - No longer Jedi<br/>Vod - Sibling</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Painting Bases and Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>78 is trying to decide on how to paint his armour, meanwhile 4's and Tech talk.</p><p>'35's is still the best in my opinion.</p><p>Also, Tup apperance!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's 00:35 here<br/>I should be asleep<br/>but it <i>is</i> the day after the day I answered the Anon comment....technically<br/>I honestly didn't know what to do with this chap, so, sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Commander Fox, sir? Er, do you prefer Captain ‘78? Or Captain Fox? Or-or Commander ‘78? Or-or-” Said a vod from behind the door, knocking on his door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening the door, 78 came face to face with a young vod with a black tear tattooed of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holding two cans of paint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, hi sir! Sorry for bothering b-but Captain Rex and Commander Cody asked me to give you these,” He said, lifting the two cans of paint “to you so you could paint your armour, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>78 nodded, and took the cans of pain, from the trooper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you ….?” Silently asked 78, wanting to know the name/number of the young vod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Tup, sir.” Said the trooper, clearly nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Tup.” 78 said, “You can go now if you want.” He said, when he noticed that the vod was standing there awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tup nodding, relieved, and saluted before leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>78 watched as Tup left before he closed the door and walked towards the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Putting the paint down, 78 crossed his arms and stood awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was he supposed to do? He didn’t want to paint his armour, at least not now, but he knew that Com-Cody and Cap-Rex (they insisted on being called by their first name) would be disappointed that he didn’t paint his armour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>78 sighed, time to look up his old armour and try to draw possible paint markings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>************************************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So, you guys want me to investigate why your Captain got sent to recondition originally?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”Asked Tech, his hologram crossing his arms as his real self was undoubtedly doing as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes vod, I know that we haven’t talked in a while but-” Started 4’s, standing there awkwardly, not looking at his brother in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I thought that you were dead, Duty.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”Said, coldly and clearly hurt, Tech.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4’s flinched, he hadn’t used his name since a month into the 412th as having names was a taboo and could get them killed or badly hurt so he didn’t try to anger the Traitor, as he didn’t want to leave his vod’ika alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I thought that my last batchmate was </span>
  </em>
  <span>dead</span>
  <em>
    <span>, this is not something that I can easily forgive,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tech said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sor-” Tried to say 4’s, but Tech cut him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No Duty, you don’t get to speak, last time I had seen you you were being dragged away to be treated by the medics and you didn’t call back to tell me you were alive!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”Shouted Tech, uncrossing his arms, fists clenched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4’s dropped his gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I had tried to talk to you, the Traitor would cause problems for both of us.” Tried to explain 4’s, but with the silence he was met with didn’t reassure him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4’s sighed, but froze when he felt a tear run down his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kriff kriff kriff kriff- He wasn’t supposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>cry</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that was weak and if he was caught he would get in trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kark, he thought he no longer cried for no reason after Krell punished him for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Said Tech, startling 4’s and causing him to look up, which meant that Tech saw his tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tech visibly softened and said: “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I will look into it vod.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4's gives a small, tentative smile and tries to dry his tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vor entye kih’vod.” Whispered 4’s, his eyes watering once again, before he furiously rubbed them, trying to stop them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kih’parjai ori’vod.” Answered Tech, however, when he was opening his mouth to say something, he was cut off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tech! Time to go!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Shouted someone, drawing Tech’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Coming Hunter!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tech shouted, before turning to look at 4’s “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I have to go, k’oyacyi vod!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tech said, giving 4’s barely enough time to say “</span>
  <em>
    <span>k’oyacyi</span>
  </em>
  <span>” back before the holo call ended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4’s stayed quiet, staring at where Tech’s hologram previously stood, for a few minutes before he felt a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did the call go?” Asked ‘35’s, from behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It went fine.” Was all that he said, still staring at the comm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘35’s and 4’s knocked on 78’s new room door, waiting for him to open the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were soon let in a few seconds after a “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Coming!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” was head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking towards the desk, that was full of drawing and two cans with different colours and a holo image of someone in a red and white clone armour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s with all this?” ‘35’s asked 78, noting that 4’s went to one of the corners and leaned against the walls, looking down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-Cody and C-Rex want me to do it.” 78 said, shrugging, looking uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the person in the picture was you before…” ‘35 guessed, letting it hang as she knew that right now (and probably forever) it was a sore subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think they want me to look like I did but I don’t know if I want to.” Admitted 78, hugging himself, before subtly stealing a glance at 4’s without him noticing and raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>35's shakes her head and makes the hand signal for ‘later’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you should paint your armour on how they want to, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” ‘35 advised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes but then they will get sad and-” 78 sighed “I don’t know, I will feel bad and like I did something wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“78-”’35 started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not-Not the usual ‘I feel bad’ thing, just...it feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> making them sad.” 78 confessed, looking down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we should tell the Jedi about your dreams.” Said, quietly, 4’s. Interrupting the talk before anything could be said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘35 and 78’s stayed still, looking at him in stunned silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I d-don’t think-” Started 78, before he was interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you should too.” Cut off ‘35, she might not trust Jedi, but she knew that his dreams weren’t normal and the only reason they didn’t tell Krell was because he would have killed 78 as he was always out for his blood, and if he discovered that 78 had been having dreams about being tortured by the Sith he would have destroyed 78’s mind to get the information and not care of what would happen to 78.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>78 turned to look at her in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-What? But the Jedi won’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span> about us, we are clones! Why would they?” Asked, shocked, 78.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘35 shook her head and said: “From what I heard, this Jedi seems to care, so they might want to help us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>78 looked down, unsure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know, they could help but…” 78 trailed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your decision, but I think you should.” Quietly said 4’s, before removing himself from leaning against the wall, and walked out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>35’s sighed and patted 78 on the back before walking toward the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as she was about to leave, she turned her head and looked at 78.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your decision,” She said, “and we will back you in whatever you decide but please consider it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finishing saying this, she walked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka stared at the three clones in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” She started “you guys wanted to tell me something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***********************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>( Minutes after ‘35’s left, 78 took a decision and just as he was walking out, something caught his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the blank templates that he hadn’t used yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was out of his room, said template had a white circle in the centre of the right shoulder plate, surrounded by deep 501st blue)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>********************************************** </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>UWU<br/>please comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'78 stands up to himself, the Jedi and his vode think they discovered who the Sith Master is .</p><p>Said Sith Master has a talk with one of his Acolyte, and drinks stuff.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspiration, where art thou?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, let me get this straight.” Ahsoka said, trying to clear her head from what she was told “You” she said, pointing at 78/Fox “Have been having nightmares that might be memories, said nightmares are of a kriffing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sith</span>
  </em>
  <span> was torturing you.” She said, pacing in front of the trio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kriff, she wasn’t trained for this!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aaaaaaaaand I’m scaring the trio</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought as she noticed the 412th tensing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka stopped and took a deep breath before facing the trio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Ahsoka said, “I will need to tell Master Anakin and Master Obi-Wan.” She stated, as she knew they weren’t lying because the </span>
  <b>Force</b>
  <span> said that they were telling the truth when she checked it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>78/Fox looked down as ‘35 and 4’s exchanged a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka sighed, this was going to be a long day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody hugged Fox tighter and hid his face on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kark, why didn’t he notice that he was being hurt by the Sith?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody heard the door open and close before he felt someone join in the hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking up, Cody saw Rex cling to Fox and hide his face on the other shoulder. He guesses that Rex was just told that Fox had been tortured before he was taken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were in Fox’s room, as he was dismissed by Ahsoka after he had told her about the dreams (that were really memories), and only now had they been allowed to go see Fox.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry vod.” Started to quietly say to Rex “We will stop Moore from hurting you or anyone again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moore?” Asked Fox, shifting so that he was awkwardly hugging them back (and it was so different from his old hugs).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was the one that sent you for reconditioning and her record says that she is Force Sensitive, plus she went missing for a while so she might have been turned during that time.” Cody softly explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex must have shifted and looked something as he asked: “What’s this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking up again, Cody saw that Rex was holding a datapad with a clone trooper armour template with gold and blue paint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s...an idea for my armour painting,” Fox admitted, not looking at them in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody looked at the drawing and narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The paint looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> like Fox’s old paint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense.” Rex said, making Cody realize that he had said it out loud (and he guesses that’s why Fox deflated a bit) “That way Moore doesn’t realize that’s you, Fox, at least at first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody cocked his head to the side, yeah, that made sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-Besides, I’m not Fox.” Softly said Fox, not looking at them and slowly stopped hugging them and let his arms fall to his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fox.” Cody said, frowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’m not.” Fox said, taking a deep breath before looking at them to the eyes “I’m not him, I don’t even have his memories.” he said, before trying to sit up, but with Rex and Cody hugging him he wasn’t able to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you have!” Said, shocked Rex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not and I have not, having nightmares is not having a memory.” Insisted Fox, before closing his eyes and saying: “If you can’t understand that, then leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fox-” Cody tried to say but his older brother cut him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please leave,” Fox said, forcefully sitting up, still with his eyes closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody sent a look towards Rex, before both slowly getting up from the bed and slowly walking out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they were out, 78 hugged his knees and tried not to think about what just happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, he looked around and saw his armour template.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needs white paint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sirs!” Greeted ‘35, stopping near 78’s door as Commander Cody and Captain Rex were in front of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said Commander and Captain jumped before turning around and facing their sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Lieutenant ‘35, is there something wrong?” Asked Captain Rex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing is wrong sirs, I just came to check up on Captain ‘78 and give him something,” ‘35 stated, noticing that her CO’s twitched when she said ‘78’s name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His name is Fox Lieutenant.” Commander Cody said, trying to correct ‘35.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘35 shook her head, they still don’t understand, do they?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His name is ‘78, not Fox, he hasn’t been Fox since he lost his memories.” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fox will get his memory-” Started to say Captain Rex but ‘35 cut him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He might get them, but he doesn’t have it. If he decides to go back to being Fox then it’s his decision, but right now he is ‘78.” ‘35 stated, as Captain Rex and Commander Cody opened their mouth to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rex! Cody!” Shouted someone behind them, cutting them off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning around to look, ‘35, Captain Rex and Commander Cody turned around to look at Commander Tano running towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Anakin and Master Obi-Wan want to talk with you. Now.” She said, out of breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Commander Cody and Captain Rex nodded, which Commander Tano nodded back before sprinting back to where she came from, quickly followed by the two clone CO’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘35 watched them until they turned the corner, then she turned to the door and knocked (with their special knock).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing a ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come in.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, ‘35 opened the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo! ‘78! I got your white paint!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the pro-” Started to ask Rex, but cut himself off as he entered General Skywalker’s office, where Anakin and Obi-Wan were having an argument.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-angerous and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-ct now, would be stup-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-isk the </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire</span>
  </em>
  <span> Republi-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody cleared his throat, catching the others attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May we know what’s happening here?” Cody asked, arching an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan here-” Said Anakin, sending Obi-Wan a glare “-thinks that we should wait until we have more proof that Moore is the Sith </span>
  <em>
    <span>while letting her stay near the kriffing Cha-</span>
  </em>
  <span>I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Senate</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Anakin continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think,” Started to say to Obi-Wan, sending an annoyed look towards Anakin, “that we should gather more proof because with the one we have we can’t do anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But the Senate!” Insisted Anakin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will be protected, we don’t know if she has anyone under her control or if she is threatening people, so unless we can find proof for or against it, we will have people in danger if we act irrationally,” Obi-Wan said right back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then they looked at the three of them, waiting for an answer as Ahsoka moved away from the door panel (where she had closed the door).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think Skyguy is right, we should stop her now and worry about proof later,” Ahsoka said, moving so she was to the right of her master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cody? Rex?” Asked Obi-Wan, looking at Cody and Rex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree with you, General Kenobi,” Rex said, Cody, nodding in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin huffed in irritation, sending a betrayed look at Rex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, now, do we know anything else?” Obi-Wan asked towards Rex and Cody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shook their heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Fox hasn’t gotten any memory back since then,” Rex said, rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, when we get back to Coruscant we will research more.” Obi-Wan declares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Palpatine looked at Coruscant from his window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, the Galaxy will be his, </span>
  <em>
    <span>soon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was taken from his thoughts when his inter comm turned on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chancellor Palpatine, Chief of Staff Moore is here.” His secretary said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let her in,” Sidious said, turning his chair around so he was facing his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chancellor Palpatine.” Sly Moore said as the door closed behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the door closed, Moore and Palpatine blinked, their eyes turning into the infamous Sith yellow/gold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You called Lord Sidious?” Sly Moore said, sitting in a seat in front of his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Acolyte Moore, I was wondering what’s the status of the situation?” Palpatine said, putting his hands together on top of the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s on, my Lord.” The Sith learner started to explain “CC-1010, or CT-56-4378 as it goes by now, is now in Anakin Skywalker’s Legion, now as an ARC Trooper.” She said, leaning into the desk and closing her hands together to stop it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the solution?” Palpatine asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As an answer, Moore removed a small vial with a yellow liquid inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing he can do, even if he had the </span>
  <b>Force</b>
  <span>,” Moore said, with a sinister smirk on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sidious took it, a look of victory crossing his face. He opened the vial and drank the liquid immediately, not leaving a drop behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sidious put the empty vial on the desk, looking straight at Moore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, let’s talk about how we will kill it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Meanwhile, aboard </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Resolute</span>
  </em>
  <span> ARC Trooper ‘78 clutched his head and started screaming in pain.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******************************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked it! And that you didn't mind the wait!</p><p>Don't forget to comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Talks.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Talks.</p><p>Also, a vod arrives and lectures Rex and Cody.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Have you found anything?” Asked, frustrated, Anakin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘35’s had been helping ‘78/Fox with painting his armour when he had started screaming in pain clutching his head. ‘35 had to knock him out and take him to the medbay as she didn’t know what the cause was and that he wasn’t calming down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, they had to keep ‘78/Fox under as every time the medics tried to wake him up, he started screaming in pain. The medics had discovered no reason for him to have that reaction other than the pain reactors blaring up without any cause for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing Anakin.” Rex replied, holding ‘78/Fox’s left hand while the other one was held by Cody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is worrisome.” Said Obi-Wan, making his infamous I-am-thinking pose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody and Rex said nothing, just held their brother’s hands, looking at him worryingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Moore did something to him that’s only kicking in now?” Suggested Ahsoka, crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would that even work? Following the reports, Commander Fox/78 hasn't been in Coruscant in a month and Moore rarely leaves the planet.” Argued Anakin, also crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmm, Krell wanted to become a Sith apprentice, did he not?” Asked Obi-Wan, still stroking his beard. When Rex uncertainty nodded, he said: “Maybe Krell put something on him before he took over the 501st and it was slow-acting?” He suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s that the medics would have found it.” Anakin pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe something to do with the Force?” Said Ahsoka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin closed his eyes and said: “Maybe...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded, closing his eyes waving his hand in the sleeping form before he gasped, opening his eyes in shock and walking closer to the former Commander, grabbing his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked, opening his eyes, clearly worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan didn’t answer, he just sat on the bed and closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed silent, tense as Obi-Wan stayed still, doing something with the force. A few minutes later, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and breathed in relief before raising the now-ARC Trooper’s head and moving it in various angles that exposed parts of the neck, as if trying to see something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan? What are you doing?” Asked Cody, worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just looking for-Ah ha!” Obi-Wan said, apparently finding something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does that look infected?” Rex asked, scared, him being able to see what Obi-Wan found.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka?” Obi-wan called, clicking on the ‘call medic’ button on the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Master?” Ahsoka asked, moving so she was near Obi-Wan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have been studying what the Sith Rituals, how the Jedi identified and stopped them, correct?” Obi-Wan asked and at Ahsoka’s nod, he pointed to something “Can you identify me this symbol? I am afraid I was never good on that subject.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin blinked in shock, Obi-Wan wasn’t good at everything?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could voice his shock, Ahsoka leaned closer and narrowed her before saying: “Mhmm, that looks like one of the first tries of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grotthu Akis</span>
  </em>
  <span> or a ‘Slave Link’ if you prefer in basic and not in Sith.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin ranked his mind through it, kriff, why didn’t he pay attention to history class?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slave Link?” Asked Cody, looking at Ahsoka alarmed like Rex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it was a method that the Sith used to make people into being their slaves against their will, it was so powerful that if the Sith in question died, even if it was from old age, the people suffering from the ritual would die as well unless the said Sith allowed someone else to take over the bond.” Explained Ahsoka, before fake-coughing while looking away “What the, uh, former Commander has was probably a mark on one of the first attempts, this one probably also binds the Sith’s life to him, which means that if Fox died so would the Sith.” She further explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin's eyes widened, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if Commander Fox died so would the Sith!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That could possibly explain the broken </span>
  <b>Force Bond</b>
  <span> I found in his mind.” Said Obi-Wan, rubbing his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, you found a what?” Asked Cody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <b>Force Bond</b>
  <span> is something that </span>
  <b>Force Sensitive</b>
  <span> people can do to link each other. From thoughts to emotions, but like any relationship, however, it can be abused.” Explained Obi-Wan, looking at his Commander before adding “Although it is possible to form one with a non-sensitive, but it’s harder and usually not as strong or fair, tend in count that the </span>
  <b>Force Sensitive</b>
  <span> person can be more easily manipulate or outright control the other person, blocking them from controlling their own body.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, people can control other people via </span>
  <b>Force Bonds</b>
  <span>?” Asked, shocked, Rex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Yes, everyone can control or be controlled via </span><b>Force Bonds</b><span>, the only difference is that </span><b>Force Sensitive</b> <span>people are more difficult to control.” Explained Obi-Wan, looking at Rex when he did so.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait wait wait.” Said Anakin, raising his hands a bit “If he” Anakin started, pointing at the former Commander “dies, we will be free of the Sith and the War will stop?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, technically yes but-” Started Obi-Wan, raising a finger, but Anakin cut him off, an excited look in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why don’t we kill him?” Suggested Anakin, his mind forming plans of what a post-war life could be. Rex could finally get citizenship and then he would quit the Order (after making sure that Obi-Wan took over Ahsoka’s training that is if she didn’t get knighted before he left) and </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> marry Rex and Padmé! And they could have kids! And then later on Ahsoka and Obi-Wan could joi-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we are not killing him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Snapped Obi-Wan, which brought Anakin back and made him see the horrified looks he was being given by the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Argued Anakin, frowning “We could end the war! Imagine the lives we could save! I mean, yeah, it’s sad that he will have to die, but I’m sure that he will understand when he wakes up and we can give him a few days to get his business in order and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We Are Not Killing My Vod!” Shouted Rex (clearly angry), standing up out of sudden (causing the chair to fall to the ground), still holding into the ARC Troopers hand (although more tightly), cutting Anakin off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-” Started Anakin, but Obi-Wan interrupted him, clearly disappointed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, that could be done, yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Moore hadn’t had broken the bond,” Obi-Wan explained, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Out.” Quietly ordered Cody, slowly standing up, glaring at Anakin (also still holding his vod hand tightly).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin stood shocked, not expecting any of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he didn’t do anything, Rex slowly and carefully put the hand he was holding down on the bed before storming towards Anakin and roughly grabbing his human arm before dragging him to the door. Opening the door, Rex shoved him outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are sleeping alone,” Rex stated, clearly holding back (angry?) tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Anakin could say anything, the door closed. However, before the door fully closed, he heard a “And I’m telling Padmé.”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kark,” Anakin said, staring straight at the (now locked) door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***************************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe he would just-” Rex said quietly, now sitting next to (and leaning into) Cody, hiding his face in his brother’s shoulder while looking at the eldest brother in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know Rex’ika, but it’s fine, we won’t let him hurt Ori’Fox.” Cody murmured, with his arm around his kih’vod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karking hells, what the kriff was Skywalker thinking?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed quiet for a while, as Ahsoka had left to try and find more about the mark (that was now disinfected and treated by a medic) and Obi-Wan had left to get them some tea (and to drag Skywalker away, as he was loudly knocking on the door asking to be let in and to talk with Rex) and still hadn’t returned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Cody is thinking that, they heard a knocking on the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting Rex go, Cody slowly rose and answered the door, blocking the view in case it was Skywalker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, it was Obi-Wan holding a small tray with three cups of tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cody.” Obi-Wan greeted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cyar'ika.” Cody said, greeting his fiancé with a soft smile before letting him in and closing the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Rex, feeling better?” Obi-Wan asked, giving Rex (who rubbed his eyes, trying to clean any marks left by the tears) a cup of tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kind of sir.” Rex softly said, accepting the cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm, that’s alright.” Obi-Wan said, “And please don’t call me ‘Sir’, I am your older brother’s fiancé after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, si-Obi-Wan,” Rex said, taking a sip from the drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody walked a bit towards them so he was standing near both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, um, the 412th Lieutenant’s ‘35 and 4’s wish to come in so that they could be with your older brother,” Obi-Wan said, after giving Cody his cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody and Rex looked at each other, should they let them in…? It would be rude if they did not…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh- sure,” Rex said, after a few moments of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded, walking to the door and opening it, letting the two vode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lieutenant ‘35 and Lieutenant 4’s walked in, saying a “Sirs” as they caught the eye of Cody and Rex. They quickly walked towards the other side of Fox’s bed, 4’s (or who he assumed was 4’s) sat in the chair while ‘35 was standing behind the chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed in an awkward silence, neither duo of clones looked at each other but rather at the still form of the former Captain of the 412th company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were snapped out of the silence, when Cody, Rex and Obi-Wan’s comm beeped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I get it,” Obi-Wan said, accepting the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sir,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A vod said “ </span>
  <em>
    <span>The 327th is also going to Coruscant and are going the same way so they are wishing to connect the ships. </span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understood Oddball, thank you. I will be there in a few minutes but let them in.” Obi-Wan said before quickly adding “And don’t mind calling Cody or Rex, they are here with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Understood, sir,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oddball said before the call ended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex slowly rose while Cody started walking towards the door but Obi-Wan stopped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can deal with this, stay with your brother,” Obi-Wan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-” Started Cody, but Obi-Wan waved him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clones watched as Obi-Wan walked away, leaving them alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****************************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan walked towards the bridge, quickly seeing that the 327th had already connected to the ships.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aalya! Good to see you!” Obi-Wan said, waving a hand towards her and her commander (and boyfriend, if the rumours were too) “Commander.” He nodded towards the said person (who was holding his helmet instead of wearing it), when he was closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello Master Obi-Wan, how are you?” Aalya asked, as Anakin slowly walked closer to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am fine Aalya, don’t worry. You?” Obi-Wan asked, sighing at Anakin as he called his name and walked closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> should have learned to think before speaking a long time ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, but why are you-” Started to ask Aalya, looking at Anakin before looking back at Obi-Wan, but Anakin cut her off, stepping closer to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan! Please let me back into the room, I need to apologize to Rex.” Pleaded Anakin, completely ignoring Commander Bly (who narrowed his eyes when Anakin said ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>apologize to Rex</span>
  </em>
  <span>’) and Aayla.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, it was your mistake and this time I will not, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can not</span>
  </em>
  <span> help you on fixing it,” Obi-Wan said, sighing again and turning towards Anakin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please! He won’t answer my calls and you guys don’t let me in the room.” Once again pleaded Anakin, holding his hand in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin-” Started to say Obi-Wan, but Aalya cut him off, grabbing his arm and slowly dragging him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, why don’t you tell me what’s up and I can see what’s up.” She said (clearly seeing that Obi-Wan didn’t want to deal with his ex-padawan right now), still dragging Anakin away despite his protests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they were far away, Obi-Wan turned to Commander Bly and said: “Commander Bly, please follow me, it’s about your brothers.”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bly immediately straightened and nodded, a concerned look founding a place in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, Obi-Wan and Bly were walking towards the medbay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*******************************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bly followed General Kenobi (Kot’ika’s fiancé) to the medbay, his mind trying to think of what could have happened to his kih’vode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did one of them get hurt by that karking traitor, Krell? Was Rex overly hurt because of the campaign? Did Krell cause any damage that could get Rex or Cody any trouble with the Senate or the kaminoans? Did-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could continue any further into that line of thought, they ended up in front of a room in the medbay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>General Kenobi knocked on the door, waiting for it to be opened. Which was quickly done by Kote.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi-wan, Bly!” He greeted, before his eyes found Bly, apparently only seeing him now “Come in, come in.” He said, stepping aside so that Bly and General Kenobi could walk in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bly stopped in his tracks as he looked at the person in the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fox? Holy kriff but how-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on vod,” Rex said, pulling him from his thoughts and guiding him to sit him in the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What-how-?” Started to ask Bly, still staring at the sleeping form of his ori’vod, so surprised that he couldn’t form a proper sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Sith hidden Fox because he discovered something about her that he shouldn’t, so she faked his death and sent him to reconditioning so he would forget about it.” Rex gently explained, taking hold of Fox’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, she?” Asked Bly, still shocked, turning to look at Rex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We discovered the identity of the Sith, she’s Sly Moore, she’s the Chief of Staff of the Chancellor's staff and she usually interacts with the Guard,” Cody said, sitting near Bly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bly stood, frozen, shocked at what he was told. The Sith was in constant contact with Fox? What did she do to Fox? She could have done anything to him-kriff-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Bly caught the sign of two other people behind him from the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning around, Bly came face to face with two Vode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, hello?” Bly awkwardly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir.” Said both the Vode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Fox?” Bly asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the one sitting, the one standing explained: “Yes, we know ARC Trooper ‘78 since he was the Captain of the 412th Company.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘78? Don’t you mean Fox?” Asked Bly, frowning, in case that they were simply just not used to calling Fox by his name. After all, Rex and Cody would only call Fox by his name if he had gotten his memories back, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, his name is ‘78, if he decides to call himself Fox when or if he gets his memories back, then it’s his decision, but right now he prefers ‘78.” Said the one standing, staring right at Cody and Rex, who narrowed their eyes at the vod.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“His </span>
  <em>
    <span>name</span>
  </em>
  <span> is Fox.” Argued Cody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bly froze, dumbfounded before pinching his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“General Kenobi, vode, can I have a minute alone with Cody and Rex?” Bly asked, still pinching his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Of course.” General Kenobi said, before slowly leaving, followed by the other two vode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rex, Kote, I thought that me and the others raised you better,” Bly said, stopping pinching his nose and rising to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Rex asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did Alpha-17 tell you about the identity of a reconditioned vod?” Bly asked, staring at them, straight into their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That unless they get their memories back or they specifically ask for it, to call them by their reconditioned name.” The two echoed the words that Alpha-17 said long ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what are you two doing with F-’78.?” Asked Bly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he is Fox-” Cody tried to argue, but Bly shot him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter, would you like being called by your old name when you have completely no idea who that person was? Yes, it would be nice knowing it but by then you may have a new name, so it would be offensive to be called by your old name.” Lectured Bly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>he is Fox</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Pressed Rex, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again, doesn’t matter, it’s his choice and we should respect it.” Insisted Bly “Understood?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they said nothing, he asked again, but this time with a more firm tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I ask again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>understood</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, yes, Bly.” They said, looking down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, now I will leave to tell the others that they can come in, is there anything else you want to tell me?” Bly asked, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex hesitated for a second before saying: “Apparently, Moore, the Sith Master, tried to perform a Sith ritual on Fox-I mean, se-’78 that would make him follow every command she said but she broke it and that’s why he is unconscious. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bly grimly nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This whole situation is a whole other level of kark</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bly thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And-AndAnkintriedtokillF-’78becausehewantedSithtodiebutforgotthatFo-’78wasnolongerlinked.”Rex blurted out when Bly was near the door (as they had told him nothing else).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bly stopped in his path, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Repeat that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowly</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Bly ordered, turning around to face them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody took a deep breath and explained: “Skywalker apparently didn’t hear about the fact that the bond was broken so he suggested killing Fo-’78.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bly slowly nodded and straightened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t leave F-’78 alone please, I will come back soon,” Bly said, before turning on his heel and leaving the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan!” Someone called from behind him, drawing Obi-Wan’s attention from his pacing in front of the ‘78’s medical room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning around, Obi-Wan came face to face with Anakin.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Who was carrying a datapad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, I already told you-” Obi-Wan started to say but Anakin cut him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Wait! Look!” He said, shoving the datapad into Obi-Wan’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan was about to ask him what he was thinking before grabbing the datapad and was lowering it when something caught his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Mission Assignment To:</em></b> <em><span>ARC-4378</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ordered By:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Moore, Sly - Chief of Staff of the Supreme Chancellor Office of the Republic</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan took the datapad and read the mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the Kriff? This is a Suicide Mission!” Obi-Wan exclaimed, re-reading the mission report.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“General Kenobi, vode.” Said someone from behind them “General Skywalker...” The person added codly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning around (or in case of Anakin look up) they found Commander Bly standing by the door, staring suspiciously at Anakin.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hoped you like it! Don't forget to comment AND/OR talk to me at http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/.</p><p> </p><p>Grotthu Akis - https://lingojam.com/Sith; means “slave link”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Missions and Force Bonds Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fox wakes up</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ponds lives, because I say so</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, h-hello Commander Bly,” Anakin said, putting his hands behind his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Commander, please call Aayla and tell her to come here, we have important news to tell her and you and your siblings.” Obi-Wan said, interrupting whatever that might happen if he let Anakin continue talking with Commander Bly (tend in count the ‘talk’ he had with him when he started dating Cody and later on when Cody proposed to him...yes, it’s better not let Anakin talk to him after saying he wants Commander Fo-sorry, ARC Trooper ‘78 dead).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Commander Bly, still staring suspiciously at Anakin, noded, raising his communicator and quickly typing a message to (presumably) Aayla.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get in while we wait,” Obi-Wan said, walking into the room (as Commander Bly had moved aside) followed by Anakin, the Lieutenants and the 327th Commander.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They entered and stayed in a tense silence as they waited for Aayla to arrive. To occupy the time, Obi-Wan reviewed the mission assignment while stopping Anakin from getting near Rex or the bed (because if the emotions he was feeling were an indication, Cody and Bly would murder (or come close to it) if he neared Rex and the fact that the three brothers would kill Anakin if he got close to the bed at all) and from speaking at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, they heard a-knockin at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” Obi-Wan said, turning off the datapad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lieutenant ‘35 opened the door, letting Aayla in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Bly, Commander Cody, Lieutenants,” Aayla said, walking until she was besides Bly, who was behind Rex and Cody as if standing guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aayla.” Greeted Obi-Wan and Anakin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you ask us to be here?” Cody asked, staring suspiciously at Anakin from the corner of his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moore wants to send Comman- I mean, ARC Trooper ‘78 into a suicide mission,” Obi-Wan said, getting to the point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Bly hissed, clearly angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sly Moore assigned Commander F-I mean, ARC Trooper ’78 to a stealth mission deep into Separatist space, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very risky</span>
  </em>
  <span> mission,” Anakin explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bly and the others vode stiffed at the news, but Aayla put a hand on her commander’s shoulder, calming him down causing Bly’s two batch brothers to subconsciously relax a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do, sir?” Lieutenant 4’s asked, concerned if his </span>
  <b>Force Aura</b>
  <span> was anything to go by as he showed no emotion on the outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are hoping to ask the Jedi Council to send a more experienced Shadow with him to protect and help him,” Obi-Wan explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Quinlan,” Aayla said, her eyes widening, realising one of the reasons she was called in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Obi-Wan said, nodding in agreement “but it will be hard, as the mission is marked as a solo mission.” he explained before adding “Plus, we don’t know if Quinlan can help us right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Quinlan is in the Temple as he was hurt last mission, but he should be cleared any day now so he should be able to help us,” Aayla said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Cody narrowed his eyes, did General Secura just mutter “He would have helped either way....”? Mmmmmmm, Bly seemed to have heard as well if the confused look he sent her was anything to go by....)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good...” Anakin said, nodding to himself before remembering something “Oh, does Quinlan know how to deal with people with forcefully broken bonds? The Healers at the Temple can help but he will only get a few days of rest before he is sent out to the mission.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quinlan knows how to, don’t worry.” Reassured Aayla, before frowning “Wait, why is that needed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moore forcefully bonded with him and then cut the bond off, she is the Sith Master.” Quickly explained Obi-Wan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, sirs, how will ‘78 do his mission if the medics can’t wake him up without him screaming in pain?” Asked, cautiously ‘35, changing the subject as Aaylas mouth opened in shock at the information about the Sith.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Temple healers will help, don’t worry.” Reassured Anakin “They are trained for this type of situation, even if there hasn’t been a case for a long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lieutenant ‘35 nodded in understanding, shifting so that she was both closer to the bed and to the other Lieutenant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Ahsoka?” Asked Obi-Wan, after a few seconds, turning to face Anakin, curious about where his grandpadawan was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is taking one of the Temple online tests so I couldn’t bother her.” He explained, before pausing and thinking about it “She will probably want to be filled in later though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, the Lieutenants had to leave as one of the 412th requested their help with something and Anakin followed them, as he knew that none of the ‘78’s batch brothers would like him there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***********************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived at Coruscant 2 days later, and quickly (and quietly) transported ‘78 to the Temple, where the Healers quickly got to work (thanks to a short waning that Obi-Wan sent over a secret comm line warning them to expect a clone trooper who needed Mind Healers, nothing exactly new as some troopers had bad meetings with Ventress and needed subtle care in case the Senate and the Kaminoans deemed them not worthy of recuperating and leaving).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vode? Can I come in?” Asked a vode from the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bly, Cody and Rex were waiting in Aayla’s room (as she had let them use it with an “It’s your room too Bly.” and a wink [no, Bly was not blushing when she said that, he swears]) for Wolffe (who was on Coruscant for a leave) so that they could inform him of what happened the last few days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening the door, there stood the man (or clone if you prefer) in question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you want to tell me about?” Wolffe asked after the door closed and he was instructed to sit on one of the couches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bly was opening his mouth to explain but he was beaten by Rex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fox is alive and he was reconditioned, plus he was bonded with Moore, the Sith, and now she wants to send him to a suicide mission because he discovered her secret identity.” Rex quickly explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolffe blinked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sly Moore is probably the Sith Master and Fox probably discovered that, so Moore faked his death and ordered him to be reconditioned so he would no longer remember it.” Bly explained before Rex could start again “Apparently she made a ritual that bonded his life to hers before sending him to Krell’s Company, but now she broke the bond and is sending him to his death via a suicide mission.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolffe looked confused for a few seconds before looking furious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why. Are. You. Making. Up. Stories.” He quietly demanded, rising so he no longer sitting “Disgracing Fox’s memories by making up sto-” Wolffe started to say, but Cody pushed a datapad to his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Wolffe read whatever was on it, he became paler by second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-what.” He managed to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bly lowered the datapad so that he could see what Cody showed him (which turned out to be a file with a few photos of the proof acquired plus a few notes left by them).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?” Wolffe demanded, snapping out his shock and bringing Bly attention back to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Being treated by Jedi Mind Healers, because of the type of </span>
  <b>Force Bond</b>
  <span> he had with Moore he couldn’t stop screaming in pain when it was broken,” Bly explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolffe nodded, walking quickly to the door. However, when he was about to leave, he turned around and raised an eyebrow at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So?” He asked, “Aren’t you coming to show me where he is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, there was no one in the room and the chairs in front of the room where ‘78 was staying found new occupants in them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***********************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, easy, easy. That’s it, easy.” A voice was saying quietly over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘78 blinked, slowly opening his eyes (and wincing at the light, which was quickly blocked by a body).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey vod,” Greeted the same voice, which ‘78 came to realize was a vode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, ‘78 saw that he was surrounded by four vode (was that Captain Rex and Commander Cody?) and a Jetti in the corner of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-” ‘78 started to ask, but he was shushed by the vode who was blocking the light (was that the 124th Commander? Commander Wolf?).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down kih’vod, let the healer check you over before you say anything.” Wolf(?) instructed before giving ‘78 a cup of water and helping him drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Jedi quickly checked him over, asking him questions (“How’s your head? Feel any pain?” “Uh, j-just a headache General..,”“Mhmm….”) and making scans (with both droids and the </span>
  <b>Force</b>
  <span>) before the Jedi left him alone with the other vode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said vode stayed awkwardly silent (although Commander Wolf looked close to tears and excited as well, while both Commander Cody and Captain Rex refused to look him in the eye) as they waited for something to happen, now what, that was the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lieutenant 4’s and Lieutenant ‘35 couldn’t come to see you now as they were called away to help with some paperwork that Krell left behind.” Captain Rex blurted out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘78 blinked. He wasn’t expecting that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So?” Asked out of nowhere Commander Wolf, eager for something “Did the Jetti help you remember us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘78 blinked and looked away, feeling very awkward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no sir, sorry Commander Wolf,” ‘78 said, shrugging his shoulders a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room got very quiet until-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A snort, an annoyed (and tired) groan and a laughter choked back sounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking up, ‘78 saw that: One, the Clone Commander with yellow markings and the cheeks tattooed( Commander Bill? Blee?) with a hand over his mouth with an amused look; Two, Captain Rex hitting on his chest with a close fist while Commander Cody looked at him, concerned; Three, Commander Wolf pinching his nose while letting out a tired sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wolffe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not ‘Wolf’, not ‘Wolfy’, </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely not</span>
  </em>
  <span> ‘Wolfie-boy’, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wolffe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Wolffe.” Commander Wolf-fe lectured, stopping pinching his nose and just shaking his finger. Quietly, Commander Wolf--fe huffed “At least you kept your sense of humour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, apologies Commander,” ‘78 said, not looking him in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’m sure that our vod doesn’t mind it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>right Wolf</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Commander Ble said, with a weird grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Commander Wolffe huffed, opening his eyes and crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, here vod, these were your favourite’s, nilla wafers.” Commander Blee said, grabbing a small plate with some kind of cookies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Commander Blee.” Said ‘78, accepting the plate and looking at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a snort and a choked laughter sounded once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking up, ‘78 saw that Commander Blee had an annoyed look on his face, Captain Rex was once again hitting his chest (this time with Commander Cody patting his back with a concerned look on his face) and Commander Wolffe with a mischievous look on his face (with a grin to help).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Commander Blee, huh?” Commander Wolffe said, still with the grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Commander Blee sent him a glare before looking at ‘78.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Bly, Commander Bly.” Commander Ble-I mean, Commander Bly said, introducing himself before pointing his thumb at Commander Wolffe and rolling his eyes “Wolffe and I are your batchmates along with Cody, Rex is part of the batch as well but he was adopted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kidnapped.” Coughed Captain Rex, correcting Commander Bly before clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Wolffe and I’? Have you had any mission with Ponds lately?” Asked Commander Wolffe to Commander Bly, with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Commander Bly crossed his arms, a blush forming on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need Ponds encouragement to speak correct Basic, </span>
  <em>
    <span>di’kut</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Commander Bly said, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bly and Ponds </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> share a mission a week ago, but Ponds had to go help another battalion.” Informed Commander Cody, giving Captain Rex a cup of water. Said captain nodded in silent thanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Commander Wolffe smirked, opening his mouth to say something but Commander Bly was having none of it, if the pillow he threw at the other commander (that almost made him fall off the bed) while glaring at Commander Cody was anything to go by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Continuing on,” Commander Bly said, turning to look at ‘78 once again “Wolffe and I-” cue a snort from Commander Wolffe and a glare from Commander Bly to the previously mentioned commander “-are also your batch brother’s, everyone here is, although Rex is adopted, sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kidnapped</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” corrected Commander Bly when Captain Rex sent him an annoyed look “-the only difference is that Wolffe is older than you, rather than younger, like the other’s and I are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I’m older than you guys?” Asked, surprised, ‘78.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Except me!” Interjected Commander Wolffe, with his finger raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Except you, sir.” Quickly amended ‘78, causing Commander Wolffe to huff in annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drop the ‘sir’ thing please, we are all brothers from the same batch here after all.” Said Comman-Wolffe, making a dismissing motion with his hand before changing the subject “But yes, you are older than most here. Actually, you are the third oldest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Third?” Asked, curious, ‘78.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Comm-Wolffe nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Third, right below me.” He said, before continuing “Or second if you don’t count the adopted members.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Comman-Bly and C-Cody nodded in agreement, but Cap-Rex interjected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me? Adopted? Cody kidnapped me and you guys held Alpha-17 hostage until he agreed in letting you guys adopt him.” Ca-Rex said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Details, details.” Dismissed Com-Bly, waving his hand as if to the dismiss what Ca-Rex said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, so what happened to the other…?” Asked ‘78, afraid that he was stepping on forbidden bounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ponds is fine, don’t worry.” Reassured C-Bly before quickly explaining “Ponds is the fourth oldest, right under you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alpha-17, Wolffe, You, Ponds, Bly, Cody and me.” Said Rex before adding something after a few seconds of thinking about it “Keeli too, he is older than me but younger than Cody, normally we don’t count him as he usually is with another batch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ok...” Was all that ‘78 said, letting the room fall into an awkward silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘78 took one of the cookies from the plate, not looking at his vode, letting the information sink in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he was half-way through the cookie, he saw a hand try to steal one of his cookies, and, as he reflex, he slapped it away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” Exclaimed a vode. Looking up, he saw that it was C-Bly (with an annoyed look on his face), who was rubbing his hand “You still have your protectiveness over the cookies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sorry?” ‘78 said, but pushed the plate closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolffe snorted, but waved him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry ‘78 -it’s ‘78, right?” Asked Wolffe, which ‘78 nodded, uncertain “- it’s just that, before you were reconditioned, you used to do the same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Was all that ‘78 said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed silent for a few minutes before Bly asked: “So, do you want to hear some stories from when you were a cadet?”. Which ‘78 nodded, a bit eager to see if it sparked any new memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master.” Greeted Dooku, kneeling in front of the hologram of the Sith Master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not act like you hadn’t deliberately tried to kill me, Tyrannus.” Snapped Sidius, looking down on the Count of Sereno “Hiding the fact that the ritual I was to use on the clone was faulty and would bind my life with his while allowing him to disobey orders and stopping any warnings to that Jedi, Krell, about making sure that the Clone would live and changing it so that Krell would try and kill him subtly’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apologies, Master,” Tyrannus said, screaming when he was hit with </span>
  <b>Force Lightning</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>lucky that one of my Acolytes’ found a cure to break the bond.” Sidious snapped “You will have to make up to me if you want to continue to be my apprentice...</span>
  <em>
    <span>and to live</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yan nodded, trying to hide the fact that he was scared, said: “A-Anything, Master.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Palpatine watched him for a few seconds, before smiling cruelly and rubbing his hands together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will send the Clone on a mission, and you will make sure he doesn’t return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to comment and/or to send me an ask via my tumblr: http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Mission and Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mace and Quinlan talk.</p><p>'78 is hurt once again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter!<br/><s>you guys can tell that I am horrible at chapter names</s></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>*****************************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Master,” Aayla called behind him, causing Quinlan to turn around to face her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Aayla! What’s up?” Quinlan asked, putting an arm around his former padawan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I need to talk to you, alone.” Aayla quietly stated, looking around the almost empty hallway.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Understanding what she meant, Quinlan nodded and quietly guided her to his room, locking the door behind him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So,” Quinlan started, turning around and sitting on his couch “What do you want to tell me?” He asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Quinlan, Commander Fox is alive.” Aayla simply stated, freezing Quinlan in his place.</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****************************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘78 sprinted into an alley, followed closely behind by General Vos and Battle Droids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jumping and grabbing a ladder, ‘78 climbed up to the next floor and jumping into the next (and narrowly missing a shot) and so forth until he felt someone pull him up, barely saving him in time from a blast sent by the droids to the place he was previously at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir,” ‘78 said to General Vos (who obviously used the </span>
  <b>Force</b>
  <span> to get up there faster) who merely nodded before grabbing ‘78’s wrist and running away just as a blast started to hit too close to home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘78 and General Vos ran through the rooftops, jumping into the next when they reached the end of the one they were at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on!” Shouted General Vos, sliding down into the street and an alley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘78 didn’t immediately follow as to lead the droids away, thus he jumped into a couple of rooftops ahead before sliding down and taking a few couple of turns before entering the alley, where the General was waiting for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Took you long enough.” The General said, looking ‘78 up and down researching for injuries that needed immediate attention. For some reason, ‘78 got the feeling that the General wasn’t lecturing him. “Let’s go, did you get what you got sent here for?” The General asked, walking towards a small, basically unseen bad in the corner and opening it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” ‘78 confirmed, ignoring the twitch that the General seemed to have every time he called him ‘Sir’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” The General said before rising “Come on, I got more than what I came here for.” He said, taking a bite from a food bar he must have taken from the bag “Want some?” He asked, pointing the bar to ‘78, which the clone shook his head as an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*********************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>“W-What do you mean Aayla?” Asked Quinlan, shocked at the statement before getting angry “Is this some joke? Aayla Secura you bette-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not a joke Master.” Hurriedly said Aayla, before taking out her comm, turning it on before giving it to him “If you click the </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Project F-78</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> file, you will find the proof you need but </span>
  </em>
  <span>please</span>
  <em>
    <span> listen to what I have to say.”´She pleaded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine.” Quinlan said, clicking on the file to open it “Explain.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taking a deep breath, Aayla began to explain: “Remember how you came to me saying that Fox was acting weird when you had last seen him? Well, there’s the possibility that he discovered the identity of the Sith Master, which we now know thanks to him that it is Sly Moore.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quinlan felt his blood freeze as Aayla revealed the Sith identity. He should have known- Fox </span>
  </em>
  <span>always</span>
  <em>
    <span> returned with a headache when he got back from a meeting with her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taking a few deep breaths, Quinlan looked at the file that was finally open, clicking on the </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Research</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> document.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Inside, there were a bunch of facts listed with theories in almost each one of them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>However, a word caught his eye.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Reconditioning</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reading the full sentence, he paled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aayla.” He managed “Why is it saying that Fox was reconditioned?”</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*********************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was around midnight, when their ride back home arrived. Of course, everything had to go wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How Is It Going Back There!?” Shouted Quinlan to the pilot, who was obviously trying to get away from enemy fire if the twists, spins and turns he was taking were anything to go by. Meanwhile, Quinlan was trying to stop Fo-</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘78</span>
  </em>
  <span> from bleeding out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not Good!” Answered the pilot, as the ship took another spin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>F-‘78 groaned in pain as Quinlan put more pressure into his chest wound, his eyes blinking rapidly as if he was trying to keep himself awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, come on, keep yourself awake buddy,” Quinlan said, kicking the useless medical droid (who thought about sending a medical droid that no longer worked on a high-risk mission?) again in hopes of it working for enough time to help F-‘78.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the ship trembled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We Were Hit!” Shouted the pilot, as the trembling continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the ship stopped trembling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A Republic Ship Is Pulling Us In!” Explained the Pilot after a few seconds as explosions were heard outside of the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Quinlan quietly thanked the Force that they were able to get far enough from the separatist planet to at be inside Republic space.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinlan started to prepare F-‘78 to transport while he felt the ship dock and more people entering. Grabbing the stretcher, Quinlan ran toward the ship entrance, taking the stretcher (and body on top of it) with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aayla stopped talking, gaining a sad look on her face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry Master,” She softly said, “It...appears to stop Commander Fox from spreading his discovery, Moore sent him to get reconditioned to the point where he no longer has access to his old memories.” She said, before pausing and quickly adding: “At least consciously if his nightmares are anything to go by that is.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quinlan nodded, still pale, before leaving the document and clicking on the </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Photos</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> file, waiting for it to fully open.</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***********************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinlan paced in the hallway in front of his boy- his mission partner was in, unsure of his status as the medics were still working on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quinlan.” Said someone behind him, causing him to turn and face Master Windu and said Master’s Commander, Ponds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Windu, Commander Ponds.” Greeted Quinlan, giving Master Windu a respectful bow and shaking Commander Ponds hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before anyone could say anything, the door to the room opened, a medic coming out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The ARC Trooper is secure.” The medic stated, before stepping aside “You can see him now but he is sedated so he isn’t awake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinlan nodded in thanks and sprinted inside, followed by Master Windu and Commander Ponds (who shared a look behind Quinlan’s back).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinlan was just sitting in the chair beside the bed when he heard a gasp behind him, making him turn his head to look behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only to see Commander Ponds with a shocked look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Directed at the occupant of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(“I’m the third oldest, well second if you don’t count the ones we adopted into the Batch.” Fox said, one time long ago in one of their first dates, while looking at his hands “It’s Alpha-17, Wolffe, Me, Ponds, Cody and Rex. Although sometimes one of Rex’s original batchmates, Keeli, joins in.” Fox had added the last part as an afterthought, while he had mindlessly kicked his feet into the air. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quinlan had nodded, but while paying attention to what Fox was saying, he was also making sure that neither of them fell off the rooftop they were seated on.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right, the Commander was Fox’s younger brother…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can explain,” Quinlan stated, just as Master Windu closed the door, an eye on his Commander and the other on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>explain</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Master Windu ordered, stopping next to his Commander, putting a hand on said person’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinlan took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it all started when...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>Inside the file it was a few photos from a weird possible treasonous activity done by Sly Moore.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And photos of Fox.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Except it wasn’t his Fox, this one was using a shinies armour and looked unsure, sad and hurt all the same. It broke Quinlan’s heart just seeing it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Quinlan, Master, there’s more.” Aayla said, bringing her hands together at chest level “Apparently, Moore tried to perform a Sith Ritual on him, but she chose a faulty one that bound his life to hers and vice versa, she already broke it but...” Aayla trailed off as a tear fell from Quinlan’s eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s all my fault,” Quinlan whispered, letting go of the command putting his hands over his eyes, covering them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Master-” Started Aayla, but Quinlan cut her off, shaking his head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If I hadn’t gone to that stupid, useless mission he wouldn’t have been taken or have to suffer any of that.” Quinlan whispered as more tears fell “I should have been suspicious when our bond-” Aayla gasped “-was blocked and then cut, I should have known.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Master...What do you mean you were </span>
  </em>
  <span>bonded</span>
  <em>
    <span> with Commander Fox?”</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*********************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...and that’s the summarised version of why he is still alive.” Quinlan finished, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Alright.” Master Windu said, clearly trying to process the information that Quinlan just spilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking up, Quinlan saw that Ponds was silently crying, but he doubted he noticed the shocked look he had on his face. His eyes, however, were flicking from Quinlan to the bed, where F-‘78 laid upon, unconscious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-May I...May I have a few moments alone with my vod?” Shakily asked Ponds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Master Windu and Quinlan looked at each other, Master Windu nodded almost immediately but Quinlan took a bit more to nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person in the bed might no longer be his fiancé, but Quinlan still didn’t want to be away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you dealing with this...discovery?” Master Windu quietly asked, once they were in the hallway and the door to the room had locked behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What do you mean master?” Quinlan asked, fidging a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Master Windu only sighed before looking at him in the eye. Well, he would have, had Quinlan not looked down the moment their eyes meet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knight Vos, you wouldn’t be the first to have a...romantic connection with one of the troopers, I myself couldn’t escape from it. ” Master Windu admitted after a moment of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinlan snapped his head up, staring in disbelief at Master Windu, who had turned his head so he was now looking at the wall in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait?” Quinlan was surprised, he didn’t know that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Master Windu nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He said, shrugging “My family seems to like Ponds, and I can’t say that I don’t share the feeling although...deeper than them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinlan stayed silent, digesting the new information, but he moved his head so he was too looking at the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A few dates, you?” Master Windu asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were planning our wedding when...you know…happened,” Quinlan answered, trying not to cry at the memory of the proposal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for your loss.” Master Windu said, “But not all hope is lost, the healers at the Temple will undoubtedly try to give him back his memories.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know… I just… ugh” Quinlan said, pressing his hand over his eyes. He talked with a few mind healers before, and while the chances are good, as long as Master Ti didn’t find how the reconditioning was done the process would be hard and with little success on getting the lost memories back “Faie is kind of trying to help, in his own way at least. I still haven’t told him that Fox is alive, well alive but...different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nevertheless,” Continued Master Windu in a soft tone “you must prepare yourself if it doesn’t work or if the Commander is a different person entirely, so different that you no longer have the same connection as before. And you should tell your Commander, he can help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>Quinlan held back a sob and softly said: “Fox was one of the chosen by the </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Force</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, like us. I was trying to convince him to at least learn mental shielding to protect himself but he was adamant to not having any kind of training.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aayla's mouth opened in shock at the news.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The room fell into silence after that. A few minutes later, Aayla moved so she was seated next to Quinlan before giving him a hug, which Quinlan answered by hiding his face in her shoulder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How long?” Quietly asked Aayla, rubbing soft circles in her old master’s back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fox asked me to marry him a few weeks before-” Quinlan sobbed at the last part, but his old padawan didn’t mind, she held him through it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**************************************************</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>UwU<br/>Fox proposed for once.</p><p>Don't forget to comment! And if you have a question/prefer to use tumblr, I'm @mrfandomwars on the pataflorm! Of course, you can ask stuff in the comments as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Medals gave unwillingly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'78 gets a medal.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oof, this chapter is long coming, sorry for the long wait.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>‘78 slowly woke up, feeling some pressed to his side, clinging to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blinking his eyes open, ‘78 came face to face with a vod he didn’t know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, no, that was P-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘78 cut that line of thought, hissing in pain as he felt like his head would split open, as the vod’s hold on him tighten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Subtly, ‘78 tried to move but it was proven rather futile as he came to find out. He couldn’t even move a muscle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘78 shifted slightly, getting into a more comfortable position before closing his eyes, hoping to fall asleep again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No such luck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, just as he was about to fall asleep again, the door opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning his head, ‘78 saw that it was High General Windu and General Vos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Sirs.” Greeted ‘78, coughing a bit after he said that, making the other vod frown and hold him tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rest, ARC Trooper, that’s not needed.” Reassured High General Windu, before grabbing a cup and filling it with water as General Vos moved around the bed to change the settings so ‘78 was relatively sitting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Handing ‘78 a cup of water, General Windu asked: “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m feeling fine, sir,” ‘78 answered after taking a sip from his cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good to know trooper.”’ General Windu said, putting a hand on the chair and leaning on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will be arriving at Coruscant in a few minutes.” General Vos said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘78 nodded, relaxing on the bed, holding the Clone Commander a bit tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything else, sirs?” ‘78 asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I believe that Knight Vos needs to tell you somethi-” General Windu said, side glancing at General Vos before he was cut off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It can wait, for now, rest.” General Vos said, glaring at General Windu before nodding at ‘78 and the other General before leaving the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘78 sighed, shifting a bit to lay in a more comfortable while unconsciously rubbing small circles with his hand in the Clone Commander’s back, slowly falling asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolffe paced up and down, waiting for the 91st to arrive with ‘78 and General Vos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolffe closed his eyes, counting backwards, trying to not panic as they took longer to arrive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bly shifted slightly from where he was standing, letting Rex (who had been crying recently when they got the news of what happened in Fo-‘78s mission with no news of the General and the vod’s status) lean into him a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Commander.” Greeted Buir, walking over to him while Wolffe stopped pacing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buir.” Wolffe greeted while Buir put a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We received a message from the 91st, they should arrive in 5 minutes.” Buir said before adding “And that Knight Vos and ARC Trooper ‘78 are fine, although the ARC Trooper will need to be looked over by the medics when they arrive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolffe sighed, a bit more at ease but was still tense, worried for his kih’vod’ika.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Wolffe was about to start pacing again, a ship arrived at the hangar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment the door opened, Wolffe, Bly and Rex (joined by Ponds, who was behind the stretcher) followed the stretcher that was leaving the ship, seeing that F-‘78 was one in the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*******************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure that you don’t need something to help support you so you don’t fall?” Ponds asked at ‘78, adjusting a small piece of ‘78’s armour, worried that it would be like the first time his ori’vod left the bed after he had arrived from his mission where he had fallen face-first on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a few days since ‘78 had returned from his mission and his batch (can they be considered his batch if he doesn’t remember them?) was keeping him company all the while, making sure he was comfortable, not letting him leave their sight unless he had to go to the bathroom (although they tried protesting on that, it didn’t work), etc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘78 sighed and said: “Yes, I am sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Side glancing to the stage, ‘78 shifted a bit, knowing that soon the Chancellor would call him and give him a medal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, are you ready? The ETA is one minute.” ‘35’s asked behind him, making Ponds and ‘78 turn around to face her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I am ready,” ‘78 said, stepping back and walking so he was right in front of the stairs leading to the stage, just as he received a message from Co-Cody (who was away on a mission) wishing him good luck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck.” ‘4’s said from where he was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Fox waited until the Chancellor said “...and may I present you the Clone in question, ARC Trooper 56-4378!” before climbing, stopping behind the politician but a bit more to the right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning around, the Chancellor grabbed a medal and walked up to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations.” The Chancellor said and for some reason ‘78 got a feeling that he wasn’t happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, ‘78 left the stage and let the Chancellor take over talking to the press.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting a pat on the back, ‘78 looked behind him to see his ori’vod/kih’vod (What was the right term when one loses the memories?), Captain Rex behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shifting a bit, ‘78 nodded at him, quietly leaving the room, followed by the others, stopping at the exit, waiting for the Chancellor to leave so that they could leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After 5 minutes, they were finally joined by the Chancellor, who didn’t even spare a look at them while they walked behind him and Marshall Commander Thorn, who ‘78 subtly signed a hello, still surprised (although he knows he shouldn’t as apparently he was the Commander Thorn’s superior and friend or something?) that the Commander had helped him get ready for this occasion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked away towards the speeder when ‘78 felt the ground shake below him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next act was a blur, suddenly he was pushing the Chancellor and Commander Thorn away, saving them from when the ground split right where they were, opening a hole to the lower levels of the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadly, when he pushed them away, he ended up where they were, which meant he fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he was falling, he caught the eye of a young kid who was wearing a mask and a hoodie, but the eyes were oddly familiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bo-?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as ‘78 was about to say a name, his head started to hurt, making him cut off his thought as he hit the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thing that ‘78 last saw before he fell unconscious was the kid being led away by someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***********************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘78 sighed, feeling someone run their hand through his hair as kids laughed happily in the background.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Slowly opening his eyes, ‘78 looked up and came face to face with…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>a Vod?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An older Vod it seems if the grey hairs and old scars where anything to go by.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello Fox’ika.” Greeted the Vod softly just as ‘78 heard older vode laugh far away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“W-Who are you?” F-‘78 asked, confused, just as his head started to slowly hurt more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can call me Ja’Buir.” The older vod (Ja’Buir?) said before continuing “I’m sorry you and your vode had to go through everything you went through, it’s all my fault.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“W-What-?” ‘78 tried to ask, but Ja’Buir continued.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Find Bo’ika, he knows something that could help end your and your vode suffering,” Ja’Buir said, just as the world started to fade.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Find Bo’ika, find your kih’vod, </span>
  </em>
  <span>find Boba</span>
  <em>
    <span>.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before ‘78 could ask what Ja’Buir meant, the world faded away.</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***********************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘78 slowly blinking awake, slowly waking up, wincing as the bright lights hit his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking around, ‘78 discovered 1) that his batch (?) was curled up around him, 2) ‘35’s and 4’s were sleeping on the chairs beside his bed and 3) he was in the medbay, again (why did he have a feeling that his Guard Vode wouldn’t let him leave this time?).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, ‘78 shifted a bit, deciding on asking his vode who this ‘Ja’Buir’ and ‘Boba’ were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on kid, we have work to do,” Aurra said, walking towards the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boba huffed, shooting a last glare at the image of the Supreme Chancellor before following her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That man was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>pay</span>
  </em>
  <span> for what he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***************************************************</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Later on…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(‘4’s looked down at his comm, noticing that he had received a message from his batchmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Tech: </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <em>
    <span>ARC-56-4378 Report.doc</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Tech: </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <em>
    <span>Here</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Duty:</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <em>
    <span> Thank you vod</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Tech:</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <em>
    <span> No problem</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Tech:</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <em>
    <span> Oh, btw, someone accessed it before I found it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Tech:</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <em>
    <span> They used Prime’s old codes.</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment and/or send an ask to my Tumblr(<a href="http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/">@mrfandomwars</a>)!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Asks:<br/>"Au: One day, Fox appears at the Coruscant Guard headquarters with a new rule that no one (except him) was allowed to be alone with the Chancellor,this made while he seemed nervous about something.A few days later,he disappeared,presumed a deserter.On an unrelated note,Krell's battalion received a new (showing signs of reconditioning) member,who later on became the captain.Said captain seems weirdly familiar to Commander Cody who saw him on Umbara,a member of the deserter known as Fox batch."<br/>"(On the new au with fox:) For some reason Fox keeps on getting send to suicide mission or weird accident keep on happening with Fox. Nobody knows how or why. But that doesn‘t stop everyone who’s ever known Fox to become even more protective of him. Totally unrelated, but for some reason the chancellor is getting more and more irritated about something. Weird."<br/>"Oh Lord. Because of these missions Fox keeps getting awarded different medals. Guess who has to put on a happy face and pin them on him.." "In the Reconditioned!Fox Au, consider the Coruscant Guard reaction to seeing Fox again."<br/>"Well Kriff now someone has to explain who ate his secret stash of nilla wafers…"</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915168">decommission recommission play it to the beat</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz">GraceEliz</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>